


next to you, is where I belong

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp, There's lots of fluff, for both ships, plus other cute moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Fourteen Valentine's Day prompts, for the first fourteen days of February.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 321
Kudos: 955





	1. First Date (Supercorp)

**Author's Note:**

> As it's officially Feb here, I'm getting this started. I'm going to be posting a drabble/small fic for the next 14 days, leading up to Valentine's Day. (All prompts based off [this](https://flamehairedwritings.tumblr.com/post/170390323780/welcome-to-my-14-days-of-valentines-drabbles) post). All prompts are either for supercorp or sanvers (roughly split in half though there are a couple more for supercorp than sanvers). I will be naming each chapter with the ship so you can skip a particular ship if you don't want to read them.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you have fun reading these, they're all leading to both a supercorp and sanvers fic that'll be posted for two different Valentine's Day exchanges. Enjoy!

Kara shifts from foot to foot in front of Lena’s door, unreasonably nervous considering that, no matter what, Lena is still her best friend.

_Except you don’t usually ask your best friend out._

But here Kara is, a bouquet of flowers in hand, so glad that she’d just blurted out the question earlier this week and that Lena said yes.

She can hear Lena moving towards the door, so Kara pushes down all her nerves and hopes there’s some semblance of a smile on her face.

Her smile drops immediately when Lena opens the door and Kara’s eyes fall on her best friend, whose shoulders are more slumped than normal, whose nose is red and who looks rather pale.

“Hi,” Lena croaks.

Lena’s voice immediately confirms Kara’s theory, Lena is sick. But that doesn’t explain why she still looks ready to go out, heels on, lips red and looking unreasonably good in a dark red dress.

“Lena,” Kara says, flowers dropping to her side as she reaches a hand to rest the back of it against Lena’s forehead. Despite her pale complexion, she’s burning up. “What are you doing? You should be in bed.”

“I’m fine,” Lena says, but the cough that follows betrays her words.

“You’re not,” Kara argues, shaking her head as Lena coughs again. “Why didn’t you tell me? We could’ve postponed. Is this why you cancelled lunch?”

Lena’s shoulders slump more. “I knew that if you saw me like this, you would’ve made me go home.”

“And you thought I’d let you go out tonight?” Kara asks, trying to tug Lena back inside her apartment.

Lena won’t let herself be moved. “I was hoping to hide it.” Her eyes dart to the ground. “And I was really looking forward to tonight, I didn’t want to cancel it in case you thought I didn’t actually want to go out with you, or realised we should just be friends.”

Kara tucks her hand under Lena’s chin, tilts her head so she can make eye contact. “One, you’re clearly sick and you’re going straight to bed because you need rest, and two.” Kara’s hand moves to cup Lena’s cheek. “I know you like me, and I very much like you, and a few days isn’t going to change that. So, can I take you back to bed so you can get some proper rest and get better?”

“Okay,” Lena mumbles. “But we can reschedule our date for when I’m well?”

“Of course we can.”

Kara smiles as, this time, Lena allows herself to be guided towards her bedroom. Kara finds her a pair of pyjamas to wear, then ducks out to get some supplies while Lena gets changed. A few minutes later, she’s back with some chicken soup, medicine, and an extra box of tissues. She’s also in her own comfy clothes now too.

“Thank you,” Lena says, as Kara helps tuck her back into bed. “I didn’t tell you this before, but you looked beautiful, and I’m sad I couldn’t go out with you, I’ve been looking forward to this date all week.”

Kara leans downs and presses a kiss to Lena’s slightly sweaty forehead. “You looked beautiful too, despite the snot.”

“Rude,” Lena says, but she’s smiling.

“And as far as I’m concerned, this is still the best date I’ve ever had.”

“But-“ Lena starts but Kara cuts her off.

“I’m with you, and that’s honestly all I care about. Now, how do you feel about me finding your laptop and us watching a movie in bed together?”

Lena sighs with a smile. “This definitely doesn’t count as our first date, because this is not a story I want to tell others, but I’d love it if you stayed.”

Kara grabs Lena’s laptop and slips into bed beside Lena, smiles as Lena immediately curls into her side, head pillowed on her shoulder.

Lena falls asleep not long later, but Kara stays, wants to be here when she wakes if she needs anything.

-

It’s four days later when Lena is feeling better that Kara takes her on a proper first date, flowers and dinner and all.

And it’s at Lena’s door when Kara walks her home that she finally learns how soft Lena’s lips really are.


	2. Nose Kisses (Sanvers)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some sanvers today and tomorrow then back to supercorp again. Enjoy!

Maggie stumbles under the weight of her girlfriend as they enter their apartment, caught between being exasperated and thinking Alex’s actions are adorable. She’s going to talk to Lena and Alex tomorrow about their drinking, but for right now, all she needs to do is get her girlfriend to bed.

Alex isn’t making the task easy though.

“You smell so good,” Alex says, pressing her face in Maggie’s neck. It’s cute, but it also makes Maggie stagger again under Alex’s weight.

Maggie laughs. “And you smell like alcohol.”

Maggie manages to plant Alex on their bed while she rummages around for a change of clothes. Alex is easy to undress, but she stops Maggie when she tries to coax her into her sleep shorts.

“Why don’t you take these off too?” Alex says, tugging on Maggie’s own shirt with a grin. “And then we can really have some fun.”

As much as she very  _ very  _ much likes the type of fun that Alex is implying, Alex is also drunk.

“Not tonight, babe,” Maggie says, as she manages to slip Alex’s shorts on without her actually noticing. “You’re drunk.”

“Am not. Please?” She pouts.

“Are too,” Maggie returns, pecking Alex’s cheek.

The resulting grin on Alex’s face is adorable, and the kiss is enough of a distraction that she gets a shirt on Alex too.

“Come on,” Maggie smiles as she guides Alex into the bed. “Tomorrow morning, if you’re not feeling like death, we can revisit this conversation, okay?”

“Promise?”

Wide brown eyes hold her gaze for a moment and Maggie wonders, as she does often, how she’s been lucky enough that Alex loves her too.

“I promise.”

Alex is definitely going to be hungover tomorrow, and probably won’t even remember this conversation.

“Are you coming to bed?” Alex asks as Maggie steps towards the door.

“I am, I’ll be right back, I’m just going to get you some water.”

Alex grins sleepily from her place on the pillow. “God, I love you.”

Maggie smiles. “I love you, too.”

When she returns a few minutes later, she’s surprised that Alex is still awake. Alex has a large drink of the glass Maggie offers her before she settles back under the covers. As soon as Maggie slides into bed beside her, Alex practically attaches herself to her side.

“You alright there, Danvers?” Maggie asks as a head buries itself in her neck.

Alex tilts her head back. “I’m great.” She leans forward, and Maggie thinks she’s going to go for a kiss before a pair of lips press against her nose instead.

“Did you just kiss my nose?” Maggie asks, laughing quietly as Alex retreats. She thinks that Alex’s aim is just very off in her drunken state, but Alex’s next words tell Maggie that her nose was in fact the intended target.

“I did, your nose is cute, especially when it’s scrunches up.”

Maggie laughs, Alex really is drunk.

“Your eyes are really cute too.” Alex presses a kiss to Maggie’s eyebrow. “And your lips.” Another kiss, this time to the corner of Maggie’s mouth. “And your dimples.” This kiss hits its mark as Alex kisses her cheek. “Just all of you is cute,” Alex finishes, pressing another kiss to the tip of Maggie’s nose.

Maggie is pretty sure that nothing is cuter than her girlfriend.

“Sleep,” Maggie laughs quietly, pressing her own kiss to Alex’s forehead. The suggestion is hardly needed as Alex blinks sleepily at her, her head falling back to her chest. Within a few moments, gentle snores are coming from Alex.

Maggie doubts Alex will remember this in the morning, but she’s going to take great pleasure in reminding her.

(Alex is mortified by her actions, cheeks flaming red as Maggie recounts the previous night. Maggie just grins as she gives Alex the kisses she’d denied her the night before).


	3. Movie Night (Sanvers)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit on the shorter side but there'll be a longer supercorp one tomorrow to make up for it.
> 
> Be sure to check out [fromanothersun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516216/chapters/53803828) who is also filling these prompts!

“Are you going to stay awake this time?” Alex asks. The fact that her girlfriend’s head is already on her shoulder is a bad sign.

Maggie shifts, positions herself in a more upright position on the couch. Alex sort of regrets the question, but it’s also fun to tease Maggie. “Yes.”

Alex laughs. “Really?”

Maggie is notorious for falling asleep during movies, no matter what it is, what time it is, or where she is. It takes a lot of convincing to get her to join them all for ‘Superfriends Movie Nights’ because she will always fall asleep. Kara has a nice collection of photos where Maggie is asleep in various positions on her couch.

Alex made Kara send her them all.

“ _Yes,”_ Maggie rolls her eyes. “Now play the damn movie Danvers before I change my mind about letting you choose.”

“No point in letting you choose when you’ll be asleep within ten minutes.”

Maggie’s only response this time is a childish tongue stuck out in Alex’s direction. It’s cute.

Despite Maggie’s reassurances, within five minutes, her head is back on Alex’s shoulder.

Within ten, Alex hears light snoring.

Alex shifts slightly, lets Maggie lean against her more comfortably as she settles in to watch the movie alone.

Maggie only stirs again as the final credits roll.

“I fell asleep again, didn’t I?” Maggie asks with a yawn.

“You did,” Alex laughs quietly,

“Sorry.”

Alex knows Maggie does actually try to stay awake, which only makes the whole situation cuter.

“Don’t be sorry,” Alex says as she presses a kiss to Maggie’s forehead. “And don’t tell anyone but I like our movie nights, even when you fall asleep during then all, because I still get to cuddle with you and you’re cute when you sleep.”

“You been watching me sleep? That’s kind of creepy, Danvers,” Maggie grins.

Alex rolls her eyes as Maggie laughs this time. “I take it back, you’re not cute.”

“Nope.” Maggie’s still grinning. “You said it, no take backs. And for the record, you’re pretty cute too,” she winks.

“Oh yeah?” Alex grins.

“Definitely.”


	4. Secret Admirer (Supercorp)

Lena sees them the moment she enters Kara’s apartment, the large bouquet of flowers in the middle of the room hard to miss. They’re expensive flowers too, Lena can tell they’re from the same place she bought from to fill Kara’s office.

Whoever they’re from, they mean something.

It takes Lena too long to realise that Kara isn’t actually here.

“Kara?” Lena calls across the apartment. It’s possible she’d been called out for a Supergirl emergency but she’d usually text if they have plans and that was the case.

“Coming!” Kara calls from the direction of her room.

Lena drops her purse on the table while she waits and puts away the ice cream she bought specifically because it’s Kara’s favourite. She’d been worried earlier in the week that Kara would’ve wanted to cancel movie night this week since it falls on Valentine’s Day, but Kara had assured her that she had no other plans and wanted to spend the evening with her.

As Lena’s eyes fall back to the flowers, Lena can’t help but wonder if Kara  _ did  _ turn someone down to spend the evening with her. The idea makes her happy, that Kara chose her, that has to mean something, right?

She can see a card nestled amongst the flowers, and part of her wants to take a peek, wonders who else has fallen for Kara. It was such an easy thing to fall in love with Kara, Lena wouldn’t be surprised if Kara had more than one admirer.

The flowers say she’s not the only one with a crush on Kara.

She’d thought about sending flowers to Kara herself, especially for Valentine’s day, but Kara didn’t get her previous flower hints, and she didn’t think she’d get this one either.

(Or she did and was ignoring Lena’s romantic intent because she isn’t interested, which is Lena’s biggest fear).

“Hey.” Kara’s voice draws her attention from the flowers and Lena looks up to see Kara smiling at her as she approaches.

These are Lena’s favourite nights, where it’s just the two of them, when they’re in sweat pants and Lena’s warm in Kara’s sweater, when Kara’s hair is in a messy bun and her glasses are off, where she can just be Lena and Kara is just Kara and all they do is spend time together.

“Hey,” Lena replies, as arms engulf her, Kara easily relaxing into her best friend’s embrace. Lena presses her face into Kara’s shoulder, just for a moment, inhales the sweet scent that is entirely Kara.

She feels the last of today’s stress melting away in Kara’s soft embrace.

“Are you ready for another fun filled Kara and Lena movie night?” Kara asks when they eventually part.

Lena laughs, Kara’s enthusiasm contagious. “Always.”

“Good, because I’ve got so many snacks and I’ve picked some great rom coms in honour of today.”

The mention of Valentine’s Day brings Lena’s mind back to the flowers and how she’d been too chicken to admit her own feelings for Kara.

“Speaking of Valentine’s Day,” Lena says, nodding at the flowers. “I see you have yourself a secret admirer.”

Kara blanches at the mention of the flowers, which is the last thing Lena expects. She does stutter though, which is pretty on brand for a nervous Kara, even if she’s not sure exactly why Kara is nervous. “No…I…uhhh….”

“Someone who clearly likes you too, those flowers aren’t cheap.”

Kara goes from pale to bright red in a second, the colour extending down her cheeks to her neck. “Umm…actually…”

“They’re beautiful,” Lena cuts in again, unsure now why Kara is avoiding the topic. Is it someone Lena wouldn’t approve of? “Who are they from? Or is it a secret?”

“It’s not a secret,” Kara manages to get out. “You can…umm…look at the card. If you want.”

“No, it’s fine if you don’t want me to know, I won’t-“ Lena tries to say, but Kara cuts her off.

“Please, Lena,” Kara says, reaching up to adjust glasses that aren’t there. “Will you read the card?”

Lena hesitates for a moment before she follows Kara’s request, feeling unsure herself about this whole situation. Maybe she doesn’t want to actually know who likes Kara, because it will break her heart if Kara likes them back.

_ To Lena, love Kara. _

Lena is followed by a little heart and Kara is followed by two little x’s.

“Kara?”

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Kara says as she picks up the flowers, holds them out to Lena. “I wanted to give you something to show how much you mean to me and I know you like these flowers…”

Lena laughs, relief and warmth filling her chest. “Thank you, you didn’t need to get me anything.”

Kara smiles as Lena takes the bouquet from Kara. It really is beautiful. “I know, but I wanted to. Beautiful flowers for a beautiful woman.”

Lena blushes under the compliment. “Thank you,” she repeats. “I’m surprised though, I sort of expected your apartment to be overflowing with flowers since it’s Valentine’s Day and all.”

“I’m pretty sure everyone I know knows I have feelings for someone in particular, so any attempts for a date would no doubt be shot down.”

How has Lena missed that?

“You have feelings for someone? And here you are spending the night with me and buying me flowers instead?” Lena grins, teasing. “I’m honoured.”

“There’s no one I’d rather spent me night with than you.”

Kara’s looking at her with such soft affection that Lena’s heart skips in her chest, but it doesn’t make sense, the look or Kara wanting to spend Valentine’s Day with her, with the knowledge that Kara likes someone else.

“What about your mystery crush? Wouldn’t you have rather spent Valentine’s Day with them? Maybe you should’ve bought them flowers instead.”

Kara looks down at the flowers in Lena’s hands, a look in her eye that Lena’s not quite sure what it means. “I did buy her flowers.”

Kara’s eyes flash to hers and in that moment, Lena suddenly  _ knows _ , she can see it all, written across Kara’s face, exactly how she feels about her.

It’s no different than the way Kara usually looks at her but it’s like a switch has been flipped and Lena can suddenly see the truth.

Lena swallows. “You like me?”

Kara smiles nervously. “I thought the flowers made that pretty obvious.”

“I filled your office with flowers and you didn’t catch the romantic intent behind them, so don’t blame me for being a little slow with this.”

“Those flowers were romantic?”

Lena laughs. “Of course they were, darling.”

Kara looks sheepish. “Okay, that’s fair. I also had a little speech to go with the flowers too, and I was actually meant to hide them so I could surprise you with them, but I forgot.”

Lena puts the flowers back on the table as she shakes her head. She reaches out and takes Kara’s hands. “This was perfect. Although, I wouldn’t say no to hearing your speech either.”

Kara laughs as she takes a step closer. Lena’s breath catches, she can almost feel the warmth emanating from Kara.

“I was just going to tell you how much I like you and how beautiful you are and how, when I’m with you, I always feel so  _ good _ . You make me feel like I can do anything when I’m with you. You make me so happy and I want the chance to try and make you as happy too.”

Lena feels like she may cry.

“Or I was going to chicken out and pretend the flowers were purely platonic, which honestly that was the more likely option until I messed up my whole plan.”

Lena wraps her arms around Kara’s neck. “I’m glad you forgot to hide the flowers then, because you make me so damn happy and I like you too, I have for the longest time.”

Kara’s own arms go around Lena’s waist.

“Can we be happy together then?”

Lena tilts her head and Kara’s own head falls to rest against her forehead.

“I’m always happy when I’m with you.”

Warm lips press against her own. Lena leans into the heat of Kara’s mouth, leans into feel of Kara’s embrace, leans into everything she’s ever wanted.


	5. Babysitting Together (Sanvers)

Alex winces as she looks around the mess that was once her clean apartment, the toys scattered everywhere, the missing vase that was broken and then subsequently cleaned up, the food that was tossed against the wall when she told Duncan, their neighbour’s kid, he couldn’t go outside that is currently too high to clean without a ladder.

She’d considered calling Maggie for backup, or Kara, but she wanted to prove to herself that she could do this, could look after one kid for one afternoon.

Her apartment says she’s failed, and the only reason Duncan is quiet now is because she’d given him the ice cream he’d nagged for and stuck him in front of the TV. Alex is beginning to think his normal babysitter didn’t cancel because of a family emergency, but refused to come back after one too many incidents like the multiple she’s had today.

“Oh my God.”

Alex spins on the spot, eyes wide as she finds her wife in the doorway, surveying the mess.

“What the hell happened?”

“Duncan,” Alex says, pointing to the kid on the couch. “I offered to babysit because Hannah had no one to look after him.”

“A six year old did this?” Maggie asks, pointing to the ceiling where Alex hadn’t seen some of his lunch had reached.

Alex sighs. “I tried but he wouldn’t listen, I’m not sure I’m cut out for this whole babysitting thing.”

She watches Maggie soften in front of her and Alex knows she hears her underlying fear, that she’s not cut out to be a mother.

“I don’t think one babysitting attempt should put you off babysitting in general, especially this kid, even his mother calls him a nightmare.” 

Alex glances over at the young boy, looking entirely innocent as he remains captivated by the TV, nothing like the kid who had yelled at her earlier that he wanted to go to the park even though it’s raining outside.

“Well, if I can’t handle this, then how-“

Maggie cuts in. “Babe, you’re going to be a wonderful mother.” Maggie’s expression is determined, and Alex knows she means every word.

“You can’t know-“

Maggie cuts her off again. “No, I can’t, but do you know the difference between today and having a kid of our own?”

“They’ll be ours?”

“Well, yes, but also you won’t be alone, you’ll have me, okay?”

Alex smiles, for the first time since Duncan had thrown his tantrum number one. “Thank you.”

“Always,” Maggie says. “Now, why don’t we clean up this mess and then see if we can’t find something for Duncan to do that doesn’t involve so much sugar and TV? And then next time Hannah asks if we can babysit, we say we’re busy.”

“Thank you.” Alex says again before she quickly kisses Maggie, a raised eyebrow that says  _ later _ when Maggie tries to kiss her again.

Maggie points at the stained wall and ceiling. “We may need to get Supergirl to clean that though.”

Alex smiles, she hadn’t thought of that.

They clean up the apartment and manage to coax Duncan away from the TV with a nerf game that ends up with Duncan begging to come back again when his mom comes to pick him up.

And maybe they won’t be babysitting him anytime again soon, but Alex doesn’t feel like the complete failure she did earlier, especially now knowing that she’ll always have Maggie with her too.


	6. Partner's Birthday (Supercorp)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been really enjoying writing these, thanks for all the comments so far!

“Happy birthday, Lena.”

Lena looks between Kara’s earnest face and the cupcake outstretched towards her, a little candle in the top of it.

“Ahh…” Lena freezes for a moment, because it’s not her birthday, is it? She’s sure she’s never mentioned her birthday to Kara. In fact, she’s actively avoided the subject, kept the detail from even the media. “It’s not my birthday.”

Kara’s shoulders slump slightly but she doesn’t lose her smile. “One day down, three hundred and sixty-four to go.”

“…what?”

“Well, you won’t tell me when your birthday is, and Jess refused too, so I’m taking matters into my own hands.”

Lena’s not entirely sure what that means and she’s not entirely sure she _does_ want to know, considering this is Kara.

Apparently, taking matters into her own hands, turns out to be Kara saying “happy birthday” to her every day, which is always followed by Lena’s response of “it’s not my birthday.”

The next day, Kara brings Lena lunch with a “happy birthday” in greeting, to which Lena replies that it’s not. Then the day after that, the words are accompanied by a single flower.

And then every day after following, Kara says those two words, sometimes with an offering of food or a present, other times a simple text if they’re too busy to see each other.

No matter what, Kara says it every day.

“Why do you even want to know?” Lena asks, a few months in, when Kara’s showing no signs of quitting.

“Because I want to be able to celebrate my best friend’s birthday.”

“Why? It’s just another day.”

“It’s not just another day,” Kara argues. “It’s the day you were born, and I think that’s a pretty special day.”

Lena doesn’t question her after that.

As Lena’s actual birthday approaches, she considers what she’s going to do when the actual day arrives. But it doesn’t take much thought to come to an answer, she’s going to tell Kara the truth, she’s going to tell her it’s her birthday. She considers just telling Kara now, but it’s become sort of an inside joke between, and so she keeps the information to herself a bit longer.

When the day arrives, Lena’s nervous. She hopes she sees Kara in person, that she gets to see Kara’s face when she reveals today’s the day.

And then at lunch time, Kara turns up with sushi for lunch and Lena has to try very hard to control her smile.

“Happy birthday,” Kara says in greeting, the words commonplace in their interactions now, it’s said almost without thought.

Lena smiles. “Thank you.”

It takes Kara a moment realise that’s not Lena’s normal response. But Lena sees it, in Kara’s widening eyes.

“Today?”

Lena laughs. “Today.”

“ _Lena_ ,” Kara almost whines. “Why didn’t you tell me? I haven’t even got you a present.”

“I’m pretty sure you’ve done enough for me over the last eight months.”

Kara looses any fight as she smiles. “Next year then, you’re not going to know what hit you, we’re going to spend the entire day celebrating your birthday.”

Lena’s worried already.

Until Kara steps forward, and all worries, all _everything,_ vanishes from her mind until there’s nothing left but Kara as soft lips press against her cheek.

“Happy birthday, Lena.”

(The next year, Kara makes good on her promise, making Lena’s birthday the best one she’s ever had, filled with food and family and quality time with _her girlfriend_ ).


	7. Baking Together (Sanvers)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit of domestic sanvers fluff.

“Babe, come on, it’ll be fine.”

Alex gives Maggie a skeptical look, she knows from past experience that it will definitely  _ not _ be fine. “The last time I tried to cook I set off the fire alarm.”

“Please,” Maggie says, hand outstretched, fingers wiggling in encouragement. “It’s just a cake and I’ll be with you the whole time.”

“You know that look isn’t fair, right?” Alex asks, Maggie’s eyes innocent and pleading.

Maggie smiles, the dimples aren’t helping Alex’s resistance either. “I’ll make it worth your while later,” she says eyebrows moving suggestively.

Alex laughs. “You’re going to use sex to convince me to bake with you?”

“…is it working?”

Even with the potential for how wrong this can go, Alex really doesn’t want to say no to spending some quality time with her girlfriend. “Okay, fine, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“Relax, I’ve made this cake dozens of times and it’s never once gone wrong.”

“There’s a first time for everything.”

Alex follows Maggie’s instructions of what ingredients to add when and when to stir the mixture, and before long (would’ve been faster if Alex didn’t toss some flour at Maggie and then of course with the challenge in her eye, Maggie had to return fire) they have a cake in the oven.

“Okay, and now we can clean up while it’s cooking.”

“Did you just want me to help so you’d have someone to help clean up afterwards?”

Maggie rolls her eyes. “I’m pretty sure if I’d made this alone, I’d have had less mess to clean up since you got flour everywhere.”

Alex decides not to fight Maggie on that one.

When they’re done, Alex eyes the cake in the oven. “It smells surprisingly good.”

“Are you doubting my baking abilities?”

“No, I’m doubting my own, I’m pretty sure I’ve never made something that wasn’t burnt before, though there’s still time for that.”

Despite Alex’s fears, when the cake comes out of the oven, it looks perfect.

And then when she tries a piece, it’s absolutely delicious.

“Wow, that’s so good.”

“There you go, Danvers, your very first cake.”

Alex suddenly feels inexplicably proud of herself, even though Maggie did most of the work.

“Oh my God, you’re adorable,” Maggie says, catching the look on Alex’s face.

“Shut up,” Alex mumbles as she goes red.

Maggie bumps Alex’s side. “I’m proud of you too. Maybe next time you could try making it on your own?”

“I don’t think I’m quite ready for that, yet.” Besides, that means she doesn’t get to spend the time with Maggie either.

Alex snaps a photo of the cake, ignores Maggie’s grin as she sends the photo to Kara. Kara absolutely doesn’t believe that Alex actually had a hand in making it.

That doesn’t stop her from turning up less than five minutes later to try it.


	8. Dating because of a bet (Sanvers)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt just screamed sanvers so I had to do it, but the next four are going to be supercorp. Don't know if this entirely counts as a bet but close enough.

Maggie is…she’s…Alex isn’t even exactly sure how to describe her, except that she’s _everything_. Alex has never met anyone quite like her, has never felt quite like this about anyone before.

She’s amazing, she’s so funny and smart and beautiful and Alex had no idea how much would change the day Maggie walked into her life.

And sometimes Alex can’t help but gush to her sister about her feelings because she’s never actually had someone she _wants_ to gush about.

“…and today, when she smiled, her dimples were-“

“Alex, please, for the love of Rao, stop. I do _not_ need to know how adorable Maggie is when she scrunches her nose.”

Alex goes red. She didn’t say that…today anyway. “Like you can talk, you’re just as bad as me, the way you go on and on about Lena too.”

“No, I know I’m bad, but you’re definitely worse.”

“Yeah, well, I’ll stop going on about Maggie when you stop going on about Lena.”

Alex gets a pillow thrown at her for her efforts.

And she knows the best way to get under Kara’s skin as payback.

“Maggie’s ass is-“

“Do not finish that sentence,” Kara cuts in, glaring at her.

“I’m kidding,” Alex laughs, but then her mind goes back to Maggie as Kara goes back to the sketch she’s working on, one that looks suspiciously like Lena. 

But Alex can’t help it, this is all so new to her, all these feelings, all this excitement, all this _love_ , that she just doesn’t know how to contain it all.

“Today at the precinct, Maggie-“

“No.” Kara says, startling Alex with the strength in her voice. “I love that you’ve finally figured yourself out and you’ve found someone who makes you so happy. But please, _please_ , just ask her out so you can spend time with her instead of going on and on about her to me.”

Now that, asking Maggie out, is something else entirely. She likes her, God, she likes her so much, but she’s not sure she has the confidence to ask her out, not sure she can face the possible rejection.

“I’ll tell you what, I’ll ask Maggie out when you ask Lena out.”

“Deal,” Kara says.

There, that should shut Kara up, for a little while anyway, but also maybe she should stop talking about Maggie so much to her too.

Alex sighs, she wonders what Maggie is doing right now, probably out with some other girl and-

“Okay, that’s it,” Kara says.

“What?”

“That sigh, I can’t take it anymore.” Kara picks up her phone, Alex not sure what she’s doing as she watches Kara bring the phone up to her ear.

“Hey,” Kara says to the mystery person on the other end of the phone when they answer.

Except it’s not a mystery for long as Alex watches the way Kara softens as she makes small talk with Lena.

“Do you want to have dinner with me tomorrow night?”

Alex gasps. No, did Kara…?

Lena’s response has Kara absolutely beaming so there’s no doubt as to what Lena’s response is.

“Great, it’s a date.”

Kara hangs up the phone after they say goodbye, looking entirely too pleased with herself. “There, I asked Lena out, now it’s your turn.”

“You didn’t.”

“I did,” Kara says, showing Alex the call log on her phone.

Alex still doesn’t believe her, so she texts Lena instead, even shows Kara the text before she ends it.

**Did my sister just ask you out on a date?**

**I don’t know how you’re involved in this but I’m glad you are. She did, so thank you.**

Huh, wow, okay, Kara is braver than she thought, which means…

“Your turn,” Kara grins.

\---

Alex is nervous when she walks into the bar and sees Maggie already there. She’d invited Maggie out for drinks and pool, so she can ask her out _again,_ but on a date this time. Kara asked Lena out, and she’s not one to back out of a bet, and she’s definitely not one to be outdone by her sister.

She had to listen to Kara go on and on last night about how good her first kiss with Lena was and Alex has put this off for a few days but she’s run out of excuses.

“Danvers, hey,” Maggie smiles, and there are those goddamn dimples that makes Alex’s knees weak and got her into this situation in the first place. “I got you a beer.”

“Hey, thanks,” Alex says as she takes the seat beside Maggie. She picks up the offered drink, takes a long sip, hoping the alcohol will give her a bit of courage.

“You alright there?” Maggie asks, nodding at the beer that’s half gone already.

Alex smiles, or at least she tries to, it’s more of a grimace. “I’m fine.” She can tell Maggie doesn’t believe her.

“I think I might know what this is about.”

“I’m not sure you do,” Alex says. This was dumb, Maggie is never going to say yes to a date, so she may as well just keep her mouth shut, keep the friendship they have.

But then there’s that competitive streak inside her that can’t let Kara win. Kara asked out Lena, and that was the deal, she’d ask out Maggie when Kara asked out her own crush, and Kara held up her end of the deal so Alex has to follow through too.

And then there’s that little voice in her head that says, what if? What if Maggie does like her? What if she took a chance and Maggie says yes? What if she could be as happy as Kara is now?

Because Maggie looks at her sometimes with a look that Alex thinks might mean _more._

“I do. Kara talked to me this morning.”

Alex feels her heart stop. Kara wouldn’t-

“She was worried she was pushing you into being heartbroken, she knew how you felt about me and was worried you’d be hurt if I didn’t feel the same way.”

Oh God, Kara _would._ She’s going to kill her sister, it may be a difficult task but she’s going to find a way, to pay her back for the utter mortification she feels right now.

“I’m so sorry, I can’t believe she’d do that,” Alex starts, wanting to explain, but there’s no real way to explain Kara’s actions without also explaining the huge crush she has on Maggie, which may be irrelevant anyway as it seems Kara may have beaten her to it.

“She technically _didn’t_ , she was trying to be subtle and talk around the subject, but we both know your sister isn’t subtle at all and it didn’t take me long to figure out what she was saying. Besides the little deal you two made, she did have to explain that part.”

Alex wants to die, she just wants to leave this plane of existence and never see Maggie or think about this moment ever again.

“So?”

“…so what?”

“You gonna ask me out, Danvers? Because according to your sister that’s what you’re here to do.”

“I…you…ahh…do you want me to-“ She can’t even get the stupid words out, there was no way she was going to be able to actually ask Maggie out, even before Kara derailed her whole plan.

“If it helps, I’m going to say yes.”

This time Alex’s heart stops, for a different reason. She looks at the warm brown eyes watching her, a hint of teasing in the corners but nothing to say that she’s lying, nothing in her soft smile or dimples to let Alex know Maggie is being anything but sincere.

So she asks the questions that she thought she’d be too scared to ask.

“Would you like to have dinner with me?”

Maggie grins. “I thought you’d never ask.”

(Kara realises her mistake a week later when Alex’s gushing about Maggie only gets worse).


	9. Roses and Flowers (Supercorp)

Lena blinks her eyes open against the bright light of the morning, the open curtains blocking none of the early morning sun. She stretches against the cool sheets across the bed, disappointed to find she’s alone.

But that disappointment doesn’t last long, not when her mind slips back to the previous night, when she remembers Kara’s tentative kisses and shy smile. Not when she remembers how Kara had haltingly asked her to stay the night, not for _that,_ but just because she didn’t want the night to end yet.

Lena smiles, relaxing further back into the bed, in no hurry to move just yet, she wants to savor this feeling.

Lena feels something crinkle against her arm and opens her eyes again, spies a piece of paper atop Kara’s pillow.

**There was a Super emergency. Be back soon. K. xx**

Lena feels like a giddy school girl, receiving a note from her crush. This note is simply a message from Kara because she probably didn’t want to wake her, but that doesn’t mean Lena’s heart doesn’t skip in her chest as butterflies swirl in her stomach. She traces the ‘xx’ with her fingers, feeling ridiculous but unable to stop herself.

This _is_ technically a note from her crush, after all.

A crush that, considering the shy way Kara had asked if she could kiss her last night, is not as unrequited as Lena had originally thought.

She can’t wait for Kara to get back, just so she can kiss her again.

Lena presses her face into the pillow in an attempt to calm herself a little. It doesn’t work, it only makes things worse, the pillow smells like Kara’s shampoo and just makes the giddy feeling in Lena’s chest come back full force.

She can’t remember the last time she’s been this happy.

Lena lays there a few minutes longer, still trying to wrap her head around the events of last night that lead Kara to kissing her, that lead them to something they’ve both apparently wanted for a very long time.

Lena’s thankful that Kara had the courage that she didn’t.

She’s not sure how much longer Kara will be, but she knows the superhero will be hungry by the time she does get home, so Lena pulls herself from the warmth and comfort of Kara’s bed to make her some breakfast.

She’s almost done, a pile of pancakes sitting in the oven to stay warm, bacon just going into the frying pan, when the telltale flap of a cape alerts Lena to Kara’s return.

“You are my absolute favourite,” Kara grins, already halfway across the room by the time Lena has turned around.

“I thought you’d be hungry after saving the day, once again,” Lena smiles, spotting the small bouquet of flowers in Kara’s hand as she steps closer. She’s back to feeling giddy again, and glad to see Kara back, safe and sound.

“It was hardly the city, just a small apartment fire.”

Lena knows she’s probably being modest, no doubt that Kara saved at least a few people in her early morning adventures. 

“I…ahhh…” Kara says, her smile slipping into something more nervous, similar to last night. She holds out the flowers towards Lena. “These are for you.”

Lena bites her lip, tries to contain her smile. It doesn’t work. “Thank you,” she says, bringing the flowers up to her nose to smell them. “They’re beautiful.”

Lena already knows the perfect place in her apartment where she can put them.

“So are you,” Kara says, Lena’s breath hitching with the words. No one has ever had this type of power over her before. It’s both terrifying and wonderful. “Will you have dinner with me tonight?”

Lena smiles. “Are you asking me out, Miss Danvers?”

“I am.”

“Hmm…I’ll have to think about it.”

“ _Lena_ ,” Kara pouts.

Lena tucks Kara’s windblown hair behind one ear. “I thought after last night, you’d know my answer already.”

“Is that a yes?”

Lena’s absolutely _floored_ by how hopeful Kara looks. “For you, always.”

The bacon gets a little burnt but Kara assures her the kiss is worth it.

(Lena brings Kara flowers on their first date, and Kara looks so completely touched by the gesture that, after that, she gives Kara flowers every chance she gets, just to let her know how much she cares.

Kara has a bouquet of flowers when she proposes to Lena. They both end up crying after Lena says yes.

And then they name their daughter Lily, a reminder of the love between them and the little girl that their love brought into this world).


	10. Set up by friends (Supercorp)

Kara looks around the nice restaurant, more upscale, and rather romantic actually, with its dim lighting and candles, than their usual sister nights. But Alex had suggested it and Kara had agreed because, duh, Alex said she was paying and Kara’s not going to turn down free food.

But now Kara’s here and Alex isn’t and Kara’s hungry. She hopes her sister is on her way because looking at the prices, she’s wondering how Alex could even afford to eat here. She knows she definitely can’t and she’s going to have to go and find somewhere else to eat if Alex isn’t coming.

“Kara?”

Kara spins, she knows that voice, to be met with an equally confused Lena.

“Lena? What are you doing here?”

Before Kara gets her answer, a waiter appears seemingly out of nowhere beside them. “Table for two for Danvers?” he asks.

“Ah yes,” Kara starts. “But-“ 

The waiter cuts her off before she can explain that technically she is a Danvers and technically there are two of them, but Lena’s not who she’d planned to have dinner with this evening.

“Great, follow me.” He turns and walks away before Kara can protest again.

Kara follows, intent on explaining the situation, Lena behind her, clearly unsure what to do too. She wonders what Lena is even doing here in the first place.

“I’ll be back in a moment to take your drink orders,” the waiter says when they reach an empty table, not sticking around long enough for Kara to explain the misunderstanding.

“Sorry,” Kara blushes as she takes in the table in front of them. She’d been right before, this whole restaurant has a very romantic vibe to it. Under different circumstances (those circumstances being Kara getting over her fear and finally telling Lena how she feels) this would be the type of place she’d like to bring Lena on a date to show her how much she cares.

Lena shakes her head. “I didn’t realise you’d be joining us, Alex invited me out for dinner although I was a little confused about her restaurant choice at the beginning.”

(In fact, Lena had haltingly turned Alex down when she first asked, assuming the older Danvers was asking her on a date. Alex had just laughed, saying she didn’t intend to get between her and Kara, but that’s a story for another time).

“Alex invited you to dinner?” Kara asks. “Alex invited me to dinner too.”

“Oh.”

The tone of Lena’s voice definitely indicates that she knows something that Kara doesn’t.

“Oh?”

“I…” Lena clears her throat. “I believe your sister may be trying to set us up.”

Set us up as in… _“Oh.”_

Just as the realisaton hits, Kara’s phone message tone goes off.

**Have fun on your date.**

She’s going to murder Alex.

“Is everything okay?” The waiter asks, appearing back at their sides. “Would you like a different table?”

“This one is fine,” Lena assures him, taking a seat.

Kara hesitates for a moment before she takes the seat opposite. In the soft lighting of the restaurant, Lena looks beautiful.

“I’ll give you a little more time for drinks,” the waiter says before he leaves them alone once more.

“I’m sorry Alex dragged you into this, she likes to meddle sometimes.” That’s not true, Alex usually likes to stay out of things, but Kara is sure this plan was born out of desperation, from having to listen to her gush about Lena one too many times.

“It’s fine, I’m not exactly going to say no to dinner with my best friend.”

_Best friend, right._

“Although,” Lena continues. “I assume Alex’s motivations for this dinner were less platonic and more romantic.” Kara can hear Lena’s heart is suddenly beating really fast as she reaches across the table and lays her hand over hers. “And I’m not entirely sure if I’ve read this right but I know that your sister knows how I feel about you, and I don’t believe she’d be cruel enough to set us up on a date if she didn’t know you like me in return.”

Kara’s mouth drops open. “You like me?”

Lena nods, a light blush staining her cheeks. “I do.”

Kara’s own cheeks are red now too, this is definitely not how she’d been expecting her dinner to go. “I like you too.”

Lena laughs, light and happy and beautiful. “Does that mean tonight could be our first date?”

“I had planned to bring you flowers on our first date but this place is certainly romantic enough for us to call it that.”

“The flowers can be for our second date,” Lena winks.

Kara’s not sure she’s ever been this happy, as Lena watches her with a soft smile, her hand still warm in her own.

Maybe she’s not going to kill Alex after all.


	11. Unrequited Love (Supercorp)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviosuly they're soulmates so this love is very much requited.

Winn slips into the seat across from Lena, smiling as he slides her her usual order of wine, a beer in front of him for himself. She can see Alex and Maggie at the bar, ordering their own drinks and she knows Kara is on her way, running a little late thanks to Snapper.

“Thank you,” Lena greets. “And hello.” Lena had tried to say hello when she’d arrived but Winn had just directed her towards their usual table, saying he’d get them drinks. She knows he only did it because if she’d gone to the bar with him, she’d have ended up paying. She already has a plan to cover drinks for them for the rest of the night.

“Hi,” Winn grins, his smile too wide to just be in greeting. Lena narrows her eyes, something is definitely up. “So, while we’re alone, I have a question for you.”

And there it is.

His smile shifts into something more nervous, like he’s not sure he  _ should _ be asking. Lena’s money is on it’s L-Corp tech-related.

“Do you like Kara?”

Lena’s barely even  _ started  _ processing the question when she feels her cheeks heat. So, it’s not science-related, like his normal questions are.

“No,” Lena manages to get out, surprised her voice sounds even. She glances towards the door, hoping Kara’s not too close yet.

Winn gives her a look that says he clearly doesn’t believe her.

Lena feels all the fight leave her, shoulders slumping as she finds herself admitting something she’s never actually said out loud before. “Is it that obvious?”

Winn’s eyes widen. “You do?”

Lena frowns. “You just-“

“I know, but I didn’t think it’d be that easy to get it out of you.” Lena’s not entirely sure why she did tell Winn, but it feels good to finally say it. “So, you like Kara?”

She loves her, but she’s not quiet ready to admit  _ that  _ just yet. “I do.” Lena looks around again. “But please, don’t tell anyone.”

“You should tell Kara.”

“I most definitely should not.”

“You should, she likes you too and-“

Lena scoffs. “She does not.”

“Does too,” Winn argues.

“Does not.”

Suddenly, Lena feels like she’s five again.

Winn rolls his eyes. “She does, and if you ask her out, I know she’ll say yes.”

“There’s no way I’m going to ask her out, Kara would never like someone like me.”

Winn frowns. “What’s the supposed to mean?”

“Kara is…she’s incredible and I’m just,” Lena looks down at her hands twisting together on the table. “I’m just me.”

“Lena Luthor, you cut that out right now.” Winn says, his voice sharper than Lena has ever heard it. “I never thought I’d meet someone who was good enough to be with Kara. But you’re amazing, you’re absolutely amazing, and if anyone deserves to be with Kara, it’s you.”

As much as Lena wishes that Winn was right, Lena’s spent literal years thinking about this, three years of being in love with Kara and knowing she’s not good enough, three years knowing she’s found the love of her life but the love of her life doesn’t love her back. And that hurts, that hurts like hell, but Lena’s accepted that fact, accepted she’s always going to be alone in her love for her best friend.

“Kara likes you too,” Winn continues. “It’s obvious to anyone who sees the two of you together, everyone can see how you two feel about each other, how you two belong together.”

Lena doesn’t even realise she’s shaking her head until Winn points it out.

“Don’t shake your head, it’s true. You just watch, when Kara arrives, she’s going to greet all of us, but she’s going to brighten when she sees you, she absolutely lights up around you. Kara looks at you the way I always wished she’d look at me.”

Winn looks so earnest, and Lena wishes she could believe him.

“Look.” Winn nods his head towards the door, and Lena feels herself relaxing as she spots Kara entering the bar. “You just watch and you’ll see what I mean.”

Lena watches as Kara greets Alex and Maggie, and then the three of them make their way towards their table.

As soon as Kara spots Lena, Lena sees it, the way Kara completely lights up when she sees her. Her eyes are bright, her smile is soft, and she’s already making her way to Lena’s side of the table.

“Hey,” Kara says quietly as she takes the seat beside Lena, pulling her into a one-armed hug.

Kara gives Winn a wave and smile across the table, but it’s nothing compared to the way she’s looking at her.

Winn gives her a knowing look. How has she never noticed this before?

They all sit and drink and laugh, Lena buying all the drinks as they have fun. And Lena is having fun too, but her mind keeps going back to Kara, and Winn’s words.

“Who’s up for a game of pool?” Maggie asks, after their next round of drinks.

“Me!” Winn says, prompting a round of laughs.

“You can watch, we don’t want a repeat of last time,” Alex teases. “Kara and Lena, you in?”

Lena’s whole body suddenly feels like it’s on fire as Kara slips her hand into hers. “You’re on.”

They all head towards the pool table, but Lena lags behind, holding Kara back too by their still joined hands.

“You okay?” Kara asks, concern clouding her eyes.

“Do you want to have dinner with me tomorrow night?” Lena asks, before she can lose her nerve. This is the most hope she’s ever had that Kara may like her too, and she’s going to ride that feeling in the hopes of getting a date, before she’s alone and realises the absurdity of it all and talks herself out of it.

And if Kara says no, then they’re still best friends, and Lena is sure they can get through anything together.

“Of course,” Kara says, not seeing the intent behind the question.

“As a date?” Lena asks.

Lena sees the way Kara’s eyes widen, but then a moment later she’s absolutely beaming. “Of course.”

Lena bites her lip. “Yeah?”

Kara grins. “Definitely.”

They both lose at pool, but that doesn’t stop them smiling all night.

(And then Lena thinks she’s going to be smiling for the next month when Kara drops her at her apartment later that evening, leaving her with a kiss on the cheek).


	12. Late for a date (Supercorp)

Lena twists in her dress, admires the fit of it in the mirror in front of her. It doesn’t feel right, too tight, and the colour is all wrong.

“Are you sure about this one?” Lena asks, her eyes meeting Kara’s in the mirror, who’s lounging on her bed behind her.

“I thought the first one was great,” Kara says, pushing herself off the bed. Lena turns to watch her instead of her reflection. “And I thought the next four after that were pretty great too.”

“But…” Lena drops her head, brushes nonexistent lint off her dress. She searches for an excuse, anything to prolong having to leave, or even better, an excuse not to go in the first place. She’d stupidly let Sam set her up on a blind date, giving in when she wouldn’t stop pestering her. She’s regretting it now, especially when the person she’d much rather go on a date with is standing right in front of her, helping her get ready for her date.

“No but’s,” Kara says. A hand under Lena’s chin lifts her head back up and she’s met with bright blue eyes, closer than she’s expecting. “You look absolutely beautiful and this guy-“

“Daniel,” Lena supplies, anything to keep her mind off of how it wouldn’t take much for her to just lean forwards and kiss Kara.

“Daniel, would be an idiot not to see it. Now, you need to leave, or you’re going to be late.”

“What if I tried on dress number tw-“

Kara cuts her off with a stern look. “No. It’s going to be fine, okay?” Kara says. “You’re going to go meet him, you’re going to have dinner, you’re going to make small talk, and then you’re going to come home, as easy as that. Sam wouldn’t have set you up with someone she thought you wouldn’t get along with. And if it goes bad, or even if it doesn’t, I’ll be here when you’re done, waiting to hear all about it.”

“Okay.” Lena nods, she can do this. It’s just one date, right? No obligations, no expectations, just dinner with a guy who is probably actually pretty nice. Besides, it’s not going to go anywhere anyway, not when she’s already in far too deep with her feelings for her best friend. “Okay, I can do this, it’s just dinner, right?”

“Right,” Kara’s nod is sharp, before she quickly turns, Lena only realising that Kara’s hand was still under her chin because she feels it’s loss.

Lena looks around for her purse, sees it tucked half under a dress on her bed. “I better go, or else I’m going to be late. I’ll text you afterwards?”

“Don’t go,” Kara says, catching Lena’s arm as she’s halfway to the bed.

Lena startles, turning towards Kara’s touch. “I have to,” she says confusedly. Wasn’t Kara just encouraging her to leave? “Or I’ll be late.”

“Don’t go,” Kara repeats, watching Lena with a look that she doesn’t quite understand. “Please.” She bites her lip. “I don’t want you to go.”

“I-“

“I thought I could do it, I thought I could handle you going out with someone else. But it was all just an idea, until I saw you getting ready. And then I still thought I was strong enough, it’s just one night, right? But I started thinking about it not just being one night. What if you actually like Daniel? What if Sam chose him because she knew you’d really like him? What if he kissed you? What if you started dating?” Kara drops her hand. Lena desperately tries to remember how to breathe. “You can go, if you want to, but I want you to know that I love you, I love you so much, and I know I’d regret it if I never told you.”

Lena doesn’t think, she just acts, her body colliding with Kara’s as their lips do the same. Lena feels the gasp against her lips, before hands land on her waist, tugging her closer, as Kara kisses back just as fiercely.

Lena lets her hands tangle in soft hair as their kiss slips into something slower, less passion and more comfort. She makes a sound of displeasure when Kara pulls away, Lena already missing the warmth, already missing soft lips, and wondering how she’s gone so long without kissing them.

“Does this mean you’re not going on your date?” Kara asks, lips smudged red. Lena can’t help but duck forwards, a quick peck against Kara’s lips again before she pulls away.

“No.”

“Does that mean I can ask you on a date instead?”

“I love you, too,” Lena says instead of answering, or maybe that is answer enough.

“You do?” Kara looks so hopeful, that Lena wonders how she missed this before.

Lena brushes her nose against Kara’s, breathes out what might be a sigh of relief as Kara’s lips find hers again.

“If that kiss wasn’t enough before,” Lena says when they break apart again. “Then yes, I love you, so much, and I want nothing more than to go on a date with you.”

Kara’s responding smile is astounding, and Lena falls a little bit more in love.

Lena’s never been happier about Sam’s pestering.

But, speaking of Sam, she should probably let her know she’s not going to make the date that she’s already late for. She sends her a quick text, sure her friend will understand later when she tells her exactly why she missed it.

Lena drops her phone back on the bed. “Now, where were we?”

“Somewhere around here,” Kara says, brushing her thumb lightly over Lena’s bottom lip. Lena’s not sure she’s going to survive.

Lena likes it here, with Kara.

“How about we order some food too? I know I’m hungry and I’m sure you are too.”

“Rao, I love you.”

Lena laughs into Kara’s mouth as she kisses her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam knew exactly what she was doing when she set Lena up on a date with someone else.


	13. Waking up together (Sanvers)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love sanvers so much.

Alex shifts, feels bare skin slide against her own, her thigh brushing an equally naked one as she stretches, still more asleep than awake.

She has a smile on her face before she even opens her eyes.

But then her eyes do flicker open, just to make sure that last night was real, to make sure she hadn’t dreamt it all, to make sure the pleasant ache in her body is from what she thinks it is.

And then Alex’s smile gets wider, her eyes roaming over the face of the sleeping woman next to her, hair splayed across the pillow, looking peaceful and so achingly beautiful in sleep.

Alex just watches her, still disbelieving that Maggie is here, that Maggie likes _her,_ that Maggie wants to kiss her and be with her, to scared to reach out and touch her in case it shatters the illusion.

It’s because she’s watching her so closely that, a few minutes later, she sees the smile that slowly spreads across Maggie’s lips, lips she can still remember the taste of, lips she wants to taste again.

“I can feel you staring at me.”

Maggie blinks her eyes open, clearly not as asleep as Alex thought. Alex feels her cheeks heat at being caught. She’s not used to this, any of it, she’s not sure exactly how to act in situations like this, not used to waking up next to a partner she actually _wants_ to wake up with.

(She used to escape in the middle of the night and try and forget everything come morning. Not this time).

“Don’t worry, Danvers,” Maggie says, her smile softening as she reaches out and brushes a stray piece of hair behind Alex’s ear. “It’s cute.”

None of that helps with the blushing, but it does help her relax again.

“Good morning,” Alex smiles.

“Morning,” Maggie says in return, and God, Alex wants this, she wants this every morning, forever, and she knows it may be a little early in their relationship to be thinking things like this, but she can’t help how she feels. “How are you feeling today?”

There’s gentle concern in Maggie’s eyes now, the same care and concern that was ever present last night, Maggie checking in with her at every stage, making sure she was okay.

Alex is pretty sure she’s halfway in love with Maggie already. It’s a strange and wonderful feeling.

“I’m great,” Alex says. No lie in her words, she really, truly feels amazing. “Is it always that good? Because I’ve been missing out for a long time if it is.”

Last night was incredible, so much more than the few times she’d slept with guys in an attempt to feel something, in an attempt to feel normal or hopefully find the “one”.

Alex knows now she’d been looking in entirely the wrong place.

Maggie shakes her head. “It’s not always that good. Last night was…that was the best sex I’ve ever had.”

Alex’s eyes widen. “Really?”

“Really. You and I make a great team. Plus,” Maggie winks. “You’re a quick learner.”

Alex is blushing again, but the rest of her body feels hot, for a different reason this time. She sees the way Maggie’s eyes drop to her lips, which doesn’t help at all.

Maggie leans across the small space between them, but Alex pulls the sheet up to cover her mouth before Maggie can reach her.

“Don’t I get a good morning kiss?”

(Alex feels giddy at even _hearing_ Maggie say the word ‘kiss’).

“I have morning breath,” Alex says, voice only slightly muffled by the sheet.

Maggie laughs. “I don’t care.”

“I do.”

“Okay,” Maggie nods, her eyes softening even more. And God, there are those dimples. Alex really is a goner.

Maggie gently takes Alex’s hands and pulls down the sheet, Alex unsure but trusting Maggie. Maggie shifts forward again once Alex’s face is exposed, and Alex thinks she’s going for her lips again, but before she can protest, Maggie presses a kiss to her cheek instead.

Alex’s eyes flicker closed as Maggie’s touch lingers, so soft and entirely perfect. She could stay in this moment.

Maggie pulls away and Alex almost changes her minds and just kisses Maggie’s lips instead, breath be damned. Almost.

“Why don’t we get up, have breakfast and brush our teeth,” Maggie says, her hand trailing down Alex’s arm under the covers. “Then we can come back to bed and have some more of that amazing sex we were just talking about?”

Alex bites her bottom lip, enjoys the way Maggie’s eyes drop again. She can see the want in her eyes.

“Can it be a quick breakfast?”

Maggie laughs, full and beautiful. Alex knows she’s definitely more than halfway in love with her already.


	14. "I love you." (Supercorp)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! Thank you all for reading and commenting on this little series, I had fun with it. Look out for more supercorp and sanvers fluff over the next few days as I have 2 more fics coming and I hope you enjoy this one <3

Lena watches the way Kara’s hand plays with her own, mesmerised by the way Kara’s fingers glide against hers as their fingers twist together. Lena’s not even sure if Kara is conscious of her movements but Lena is, smiling as Kara’s thumb runs over the ring that’s been sitting on her finger for the last six months.

“I can’t wait to marry you.”

So maybe Kara  _ is  _ aware of her actions as her thumb moves over the ring again, the ring that had Lena in tears when Kara had knelt in front of her with a question she’d been considering asking herself.

“Just three more months,” Lena replies, from her position nestled into Kara, her back against Kara’s front. They’d sat down to watch a movie together but the screen still remains blank, both too comfortable now to move and get the remote.

“Why did we decide to wait so long to get married? We should’ve had a shorter engagement,” Kara says. Lena doesn’t point out that nine months is actually a relatively short engagement compared to most people she knows. “I’d fly us straight to Vegas right now to tie the knot if I could.”

“I think your sister would murder us if we did that.”

“I can take her in a fight, let’s do it.”

Lena can hear the smile in Kara’s voice.

As great as that sounds (because nothing sounds as great as being able to call Kara her wife) they both know they won’t, both want their family there to celebrate the day with them. Lena laughs. “You can take Alex, but what about Eliza?”

Kara presses her face into Lena’s shoulder, her next words come out muffled. “Don’t bring Eliza into this, she’d be so sad if she missed our wedding.”

“Exactly.” Lena takes Kara’s hand, threads their fingers together, brings them to rest on her stomach. “Three months is going to go by so fast, I know it.”

\---

Lena curls her feet into the grass beneath her, stupidly nervous but so excited that the day has finally arrived. They’re in Midvale, surrounded by their family and friends, and it’s perfect.

She’s not sure how Kara managed to convince her to wear bare feet, but she did.

(Actually she does know how, the suggestion from Kara had sounded entirely reasonable to her kiss-scrambled brain. But she must admit it was a good suggestion, wearing heels on grass didn’t sound overly fun).

The music starts and Lena’s heart jumps.

_ This is it. _

She’s never been this excited for anything in her life.

The moment Kara steps into view, her heart stops, before it picks up double time in her chest. Kara looks absolutely stunning, in a dress they’d picked out together, her own feet bare, with the softest look Lena has ever seen on her face.

Lena would call in nothing short of adoring.

She knows she’s looking back at Kara with the exact same expression, even if the edges of it are tinged with nerves.

There are already tears in her eyes as Kara walks down the makeshift aisle in the Danvers backyard towards her even though she’d promised herself she wouldn’t cry. When Lena had told Kara that part, Kara had kissed her and told her there’d no doubt be tears, from them both.

(But mostly her because Lena’s been known to cry rather easily, and this day is nothing small).

“I love you,” Kara mouths as she gets closer, smiling getting wider the closer she gets.

Lena is so in love with her.

“I love you too,” she mouths back, so entirely happy that it feels like she might burst with all the feelings currently swirling around in her chest.

Kara’s smile somehow gets even bigger.

Lena takes Kara’s offered hand when she reaches her, the feeling so natural as their hands tangle together. Lena’s pretty sure her hand was made to be held by Kara’s.

They say their vows and then Lena’s hands are shaking as she slips the ring onto Kara’s finger before Kara does the same.

They’re both crying now. She knows there are people watching but she doesn’t care.

“I love you,” Lena says, this time the words whispered between them as they lean in for their first kiss as wives.

“I love you too,” Kara replies, the words caught in the kiss, a kiss that’s always felt so much like home, as it does now, as they kiss in front of their family.

Kara  _ is  _ home.

“It’s official,” Lena says as they part. Kara’s smiling so wide it looks like it must hurt.

Lena’s not sure she’s going to be able to stop smiling anytime soon either.

“It’s official,” Kara repeats, tangling their fingers together between them again. “You’re my wife.”

Lena already loves that word. “And you’re mine.”

“Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
